


Can I have this Dance?

by DetectiveCoon



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Dancing, F/M, Horror, Original Character(s), Psychological Horror, insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCoon/pseuds/DetectiveCoon
Summary: Ciara decides enough is enough and leaves the Doctor. He in turn doesn't feel the same and takes matters violently into his own hands, but how does he cope with death?
Kudos: 5





	Can I have this Dance?

All but a haze of a memory in his mind, she wanted to leave but that was never really an option for the young girl. Not a doubt in his mind this was going to be an eternal relationship. As long as he was living at the very least, the flashes of her brushed in his mind as he hummed. There was promise for it yet he thought to himself as he searched through the bag of supplies, fine needles, wires and various cloths all littering his desk as he pulled them out. All in due time he would have his precious girl again, in one piece.

“I don’t think this is working, not like it was before...”

Her voice echoed in his brain, as if she were still with him. Leading the wire through the hole of the needle. He wished he could look up to see her beside him waiting patiently for him to finish his work and be with her. Such fond memories he had of her, why she decided she should leave alas was still a mystery to him. It confused him when he first heard it. There was a hesitance in his motions looking down at what lay over his desk. This was perfect the way it was, he didn’t want to hurt her. There didn’t need to be a fight, if she only stayed with him this wouldn’t be happening.

“Please don’t think its your fault, I just don’t think you are the right one for me. There are others out there I’m sorry.”

Teeth grit, eye twitched gently sewing the lining around open wounds. The crease of a smile permanently forced on, she is lovely. As he remembered her. The mass on the desk reeked of iron, such a strong smell, what would he expect though. Several displaced bones and some jutting through skin. The small popping of joints and cracks of bones, he remembered breaking them. He tried to keep her still, didn’t mean to let his anger get the best but the beast won against him. There was little he could do to contain his insanity, his drive to keep his loved one close.

“Goodbye Dr. Carter-“

He paused his work, taking a deep breath. Working on a riled mind would only lead to a mistake, he knew this. He couldn’t afford another happening, he wouldn’t have a monument that way. His precious girl needed to be restored properly. But he could remember the thrashing, her violent cries to stop. Pleads that she would stay but he knew better- She wouldn’t stay- HE KNEW BETTER. There was doubt there was hate filling the man, he wanted to make sure she wasn’t going anywhere anymore- He wanted to keep her forever- He wanted her to stay porcelain. Stay perfect, like before, when she was happy with him. A time when leaving never crossed his mind.

He put the tools down, looking over the body on his desk. As intact as she was living, she was perfect the way she was. A smile creeping its way across his face, a malicious grin of his. She wouldn’t have seen this anytime before on him, this was a look of a madman. One who lost it all only to force it back into his life. The dress was torn, simple stitching, patchworking the new cloths on over the larger gashes in the fabric. Nothing was wrong.. Ciara was the same as she always was. ---

\-- -- -- -- --

“How long have we been here my dear?” He hummed looking over to his partner, propped and leaning against his arm. There was the faint scent of decay- lingering in the air like a retirement home odor. Nodding his head in agreement with a small laugh, “You are always just a teaser! Nothing changes with you hm?” He mused with a smile hearing the familiar tune pick up over the intercoms of the Institute, getting up from his seat. The body slumping over as its resting prop moved. Herman taking the hand of the deceased and kissing it gently. “You recall this one Ciara hm? Its our favorite! We sang and danced all through the facility to it.” He reminisced softly.

Gently pulling the arm cupping his other hand around the waist to keep the body from falling flat. “Can I have this dance?” He asked with a laugh pulling her in close, the head dropping against his shoulder otherwise unmoving. “I’m glad you never left my dear. Lets stay like this forever..”


End file.
